


While You Were Napping

by PaperFox19



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gen sees Yoshimori napping without his kekkai with this opportunity he can’t pass up.
Relationships: Shishio Gen/Sumimura Yoshimori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	While You Were Napping

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

While you were napping  
  
Gen sees Yoshimori napping without his kekkai with this opportunity he can’t pass up.  
  
Gen climbed up to the top of the school. He wasn’t surprised to see Yoshimori asleep but he was shocked to see him out of his kekkai. Gen moved over to him. ‘He looks so peaceful.’ Gen looked around before kneeling by Yoshimori. With a smile he stroked Yoshimori’s cheek. Yoshimori remained unaffected. ‘He could sleep through an earth quake or maybe…’  
  
Gen looked at Yoshimori’s crotch and blushed. ‘What am I thinking?’ But Gen’s body was more honest as his hands reached out and palmed Yoshimori’s crotch. ‘What am I doing?’  
  
Gen quickly looked around his face red. Then he felt Yoshimori grow hard under his touch. He heard Yoshimori mumble a name but Gen couldn’t catch it. Gen pulled his hand back and stared at the large bulge in his pants.  
  
‘Ok I’ve gone this far and who knows if I’ll ever get a chance like this again.’ Gen took one last look around and went to work. He unzipped Yoshimori’s pants and freed his arousal. ‘He’s so big.’ Gen thought licking his lips.  
  
Gen started licking Yoshimori’s cock from base to tip. Yoshimori moaned but did not awake. Gen grabbed Yoshimori’s length and started licking and sucking the head. ‘Oh he tastes so good.’ Gen held the base and started taking more of his length into his mouth sucking each inch. Gen relaxed his throat and consumed Yoshimori’s full length. He buried his nose in Yoshimori’s dark patch of hair. ‘And he smells good too.’ Gen thought as his hand went back to fondle his own arousal.  
  
Gen started bobbing his head going faster and faster as Yoshimori’s moans got louder. He felt Yoshimori’s cock twitch and that was all the warning he got as Yoshimori came flooding his mouth with seed. Gen swallowed and milked Yoshimori’s manhood.  
  
Gen enjoyed the taste and made sure to clean his length. Gen pulled back and saw he was still hard. ‘I’ve already come this far.’ Gen thought and quickly undid his pants he tossed his pants and boxers off to the side. Gen’s cock was wet from his release he couldn’t believe he had cum from just sucking Yoshimori off.  
  
Gen positioned Yoshimori’s wet erection at his hole. Gen was a virgin and new it would hurt without prep, but he couldn’t stop himself. He lowered himself onto Yoshimori’s erection. He groaned in pain but forced himself to relax. Being half Ayakashi he was able to regenerate since he was at Karasumori he healed quickly.  
  
In a matter of seconds he was riding Yoshimori’s cock like, he had done it for years. Gen moaned and Yoshimori moaned. Yoshimori was gripping the ground as his pleasure built up inside him. Gen felt like he was going to cum so he grabbed his discarded underwear and held it over his cock.  
  
“Oh Yoshimori!!” Gen moaned as he came he caught his seed with his underwear. Yoshimori arched his back driving his cock deep into Gen’s clenching heat. Gen shuddered as he felt Yoshimori’s cock twitch before he was filled with hot seed.  
  
Gen moaned and took spurt after spurt of seed into his body. Gen pulled off Yoshimori’s cock and fell back and basked in the afterglow. When Yoshimori whimpered Gen snapped out of his lust high. He blushed realizing what he had just done.  
  
Gen yanked on his pants not caring of Yoshimori’s seed leaked out of him. He then quickly and gently tucked Yoshimori into his pants. Gen grabbed his soiled underwear and ran off.  
  
Gen had plenty of time to stash his soiled garments. A few hours later Yoshimori finally made himself known. He stretched slightly and yawned. Gen blushed when he saw a Yoshimori smile. “Oh man I had a great nap.”  
  
Yoshimori looked at Gen and Gen quickly looked away. “So you had a good nap huh.”  
  
“Yeah best I’ve had in a long time. I think I’m going to sleep without kekkai’s from now on.” Yoshimori said and grabbed his stuff. Gen blushed and felt his cock harden at the thought. “Well I’ll see you tonight Gen don’t be late.”  
  
“Yeah sure.” He watched as Yoshimori walked off. ‘I can’t wait for Yoshimori to take a nap again.’  
  
Gen went home for some much needed self relief.  
  
End


End file.
